


Michael's Porn Tastes

by bluestoneshrine



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pining, Porn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestoneshrine/pseuds/bluestoneshrine
Summary: Michael's got a few blogs, and Jeremy's following all of them. That puts a lot of boobs on his dash sometimes. Jeremy has to take some time to himself to, uh, process that.Set an ambiguous amount of time after the events of the musical. No mention of squips.3rd person limited stream-of-consciousness style.





	Michael's Porn Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> jeremy's a trans guy here, but i kept michael kinda ambiguous.
> 
> i didnt tag this as mutual masturbation but michael is also whackin it on his own so theres that
> 
> enjoy

Jeremy wasn’t sure what he was doing.   
Well, of course he was, actually. He was skimming through the internet like he did every day, ready to consume boatloads of content to keep his brain so full of junk he didn’t have time to think about much serious, like how he needed to eat to survive, or how he felt weird talking to Christine after their spark-less dating experience, or how Michael was DMing him in the corner at 4 in the afternoon and he’d been feeling too depressed to answer.

 

At least he knows for sure that Michael understands. Michael does it less, though, and Jeremy figures that it’s either because MIchael has less bad days, or talking to Jeremy helps pull him out of those bad days, whereas Jeremy’s always ready and willing to throw himself into the corner of his bed with the sheets over his head and his phone to read through wikipedia articles in the futile hopes of distracting himself from constantly racing thoughts, bound to land on something awful and tasteless and--

 

This is why he’s taken to alternating between tumblr in pinterest recently.  
(Yeah, he knows pinterest is for suburban moms and Mormons, leave him alone.)

 

Pinterest is good for streaming specific kinds of content into his brain if he’s in a weird, mood, and tumblr’s _fantastic_ for getting completely lost in the stream of pure stuff. Jeremy’s filled his dashboard with half artists and half funnymen, and he clicks on just about every link he sees. It’s not like he’s ever been strapped for time in his life.

 

And even if he’s avoiding MIchael’s DMs, he’s liking stuff from at least two of Michael’s blogs on his dash, so there’s no way he’s feeling ignored. He knows the difference between being blocked out and Jeremy needing space, by now.

Or so Jeremy hopes. He’d feel awful, otherwise.  
(He’s feeling awful anyway. Nevermind.)

 

Has he mentioned before that Michael has excellent taste in porn?

 

He’s probably whacking it right now, or at least was recently, Jeremy figures by the amount of cute naked girls coming across his screen. Michael’s Type had always been way different than Jeremy’s, but that wasn’t to say Jeremy couldn’t appreciate the kinds of things Michael posted.

 

Obviously, if the change in his breathing was anything to go by.  
Could other people tell when his breathing changed?  
God, he hoped not.  
(Michael probably could. Michael knows everything.)

 

He watched, half-hypnotically, a gif of someone roughly groping a medium-skinned girl’s ass. He wondered if MIchael was into touching asses, or having his ass touched, or just the way it looked when it squished? Because all of those seemed like pretty great things.

 

Jeremy clicked on his blog’s title to bring up the sidebar full of the blog’s posts, and scrolled down with one hand while unbuttoning his jeans.

First question, why was he still wearing jeans at home?

Who cares.

 

He wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed in the amount of straight porn on his blog or not. He’d watched Michael go on reblog sprees before, full of tits and girls riding guys and the occasional eating out posts. Gee, it sounds _real sexy_ when said that way. Jeremy scoffed at himself and propped a foot up on his desk, left hand in his boxers and right hand on his laptop trackpad.

 

Jeremy stroked weakly across his clit in time with some busty asian girl riding a guy’s face like nobody’s business, and figured Michael’d probably want to be the one on the bottom.

 

He didn’t want to be thinking about Michael quite like that right now, as good as he was at multitasking.

Of course, that’s not to say it would do anything for him, if he was, but he figures Michael’s probably part of this experience in a roundabout way, right? Jeremy pushes straight against his clit with two fingers to grind against, rationalizing to himself that passingly thinking of Michael when it’s his porn blog on screen is probably fine.

Especially if he could avoid thinking about how Michael really seemed to want to be getting the kind of action Jeremy was getting off on thinking about providing.

For someone else entirely, obviously. Not Michael. Gross.

_Uhn._

 

He keeps scrolling, passing through the edge of what’s probably the most recent jerk session into posts Jeremy’d seen repeatedly on scrolls through the other’s blog.  
What can he say, Michael’s following all the right people.

 

The sight of someone with a hitachi against their clit and three fingers up their cunt makes Jeremy consider doing the same, but he remembers pretty quickly just how much he doesn’t like fingers up there.

He wonders if that’s his inexperience, or his nervousness, or something, and if someone else could do better.

Could Michael do better?

 

Jeremy catches himself starting to hump his own hand, not really one for using his fingers to their full capacity-- that’s probably why he sucks at fingering himself-- and pulls his heel back off his desk. He’d be likely to fall over if he tried to keep that up.

 

He hunches over himself, rocking his hips against his left forearm, scrolling through Michael’s amazing porn blog of amazing tastes. Jeremy’s never sure if he wants to ride someone or ram someone, but he definitely wants his hips moving, and no matter which person in each of these straight couples he projects on for the ten seconds he spends on each gif, he’s making just about the right motions.

 

Michael really knows what he’s doing.

 

...Jeremy corrects that. Michael’s not doing anything but jerking off, and it’s probably about as unsexy as Michael is himself.

He’s a pretty person, a round face and eyes that could light up the world, definitely the kind of eyes that would drive a person to tears if they looked up into them after cumming, but he’s not _sexy._ Considering his track record with getting people hot, though, and how casually he manages to talk about things that turn Jeremy into such a wreck of a hornball that he has to pretend the conversation is making him uncomfortable in order to back out, maybe he doesn’t have to be Sexy in order to be sexy, if that makes sense.

Jeremy decides it makes sense, knowing full well that he’s not really doing so hot at thinking since he’s grinding against his arm like his life depends on it.

 

He doesn’t think of anything other than how tense his neck is as he sits through his barely-decent orgasm, toes twitching just a little as he feels himself throb gently. Dull pain sets in to his forearm from pressing so hard now that he’s a little less distracted by lamely getting himself off.

 

He knows for a fact Michael’s better at jerking it than he is.

He knows for a fact Michael’s been jerking recently, probably with the help of a decent vibe (more planning than Jeremy can ever do), and probably multiple times while making actual noises because it’s more fun than a chore to stop feeling horny.

He knows for a fact that he doesn’t really want to be thinking about Michael after jacking off, because that means either he’s a total freak who has no control over his brain, or he _does_ want to be thinking about Michael after jerking off, and that’s something he doesn’t want to think about.

 

The guy sure has amazing taste in porn, though, and even if he doesn’t want to think about any other specifics than that, Jeremy’s gotta hand it to the guy.

* * *

  


Jeremy readjusts his boxers, pulls his pants back up, licks his juices off the inside of his arm, and opens up his DMs with Michael that he hasn’t responded to in three hours.

 

 

> NormalKind(a): dude, your porn blog is looking nice today.
> 
> BigPlayerOne: i know, right? Good stuff is coming on the dash right now.
> 
> NormalKind(a): some quality ass.
> 
> BigPlayerOne: you’re not an ass man, bro.
> 
> NormalKind(a): neither of us are, doesn’t mean it’s not good!

 

Jeremy and Michael unknowingly laugh in sync with each other, each moving to sit in a more comfortable position with their laptops now that they don’t have to worry about getting caught white-handed.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if i can improve, always open for suggestions and stuff, feel free to talk to me at bluestoneshrine on tumblr. 
> 
> if i write more, i'm not firm on what junk either of them have, so keep that in mind when suggesting stuff. \  
> in the style of the dos equis man, stay horny, my friends.  
> pls tell me if this was enjoyable.


End file.
